


Time Will Do Us Well

by MercyBuckets



Series: Killjoys Superpower!AU [3]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hostage Situations, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Pretty Cliche TBH, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, Teamwork, Women Being Awesome, at the end, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three: In which Dutch and Johnny are pretty good at this partnership thing, and everyone eats soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Do Us Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Title from I've Rationed Well by July Talk 
> 
> The last part. I've left plenty of loose ends and I might end up returning to this !verse. Who knows! 
> 
> Pameluke, I hope you enjoyed reading, I certainly enjoyed writing!
> 
> Mercy.

 

> Telepath!D'avin

 

Dutch is out buying overpriced Thai food when her phone buzzes with a text message from Lucy that reads " _SOS_."

Dutch makes it back in under ten minutes and is slipping through the back window when her head explodes with pain. She tumbles through the half open window salvaging the landing with a sloppy crouch. The pain flares again and she squeezes her eyes shut to breathe herself back into calm.

“Hello little bird,” says a familiar voice.

“Khylen,” says Dutch coldly.

She opens her eyes. He’s at one of the computers. Next to him, Johnny is on his knees with a gun to his head. To Dutch’s horror, the hand holding the gun is D’avin’s.

“What do you want Khylen,” she snarls barely restraining herself.

“You,” says Khylen simply. “Or your powers at least.”

“Like you can’t fucking take them,” she snaps.

 _"HE IS UNABLE TO TAKE YOUR POWERS DUTCH_ ," says Lucy, sounding calmer than Dutch would have expected based on Johnny’s current position.

“It’s true,” says Khylen with mock lightness. “I taught you well.”

“If I do it, you’ll let them go?” asks Dutch like she’s considering it. Her mind whirls desperately.

“Don’t you dare,” says Johnny.

D’avin hits him with the butt of the gun, and Johnny groans.

“We can’t have that,” says Khylen calmly.

He moves his hand and suddenly the room erupts with a whirring noise.

“Lucy, no,” screams Johnny.

Dutch freezes. The whirring is coming from Lucy. Khylen is using Johnny’s powers to hurt Lucy somehow.

Dutch launches herself at Khylen with no plan beyond distract him. Her foot connects with her former mentor’s head but instead of a satisfying crunch, it’s Dutch who screams as the same pain from before returns, sending her to her knees.

Abstractly, Dutch realises that this is a good thing because if he’s using D’avin’s power, Johnny’s has his back. She needs to keep Khylen distracted. Steeling herself, shehits him again. This time she is able to stay on her feet.

“You are persistent Little Bird,” says Khylen. “I taught you that.”

Dutch growls and summons her power, her fury giving her strength. She sweeps one of her swords up at Khylen’s neck and jabs the other at his gut. Both blades bounce off but he visibly jerks away.

Behind her, Johnny is on his feet, glowing faintly. D’av seems paralyzed.

“You are too easily distracted Little Bird,” says Khylen who has pulled a blade out of nowhere. She’s forced to bring up her shield to keep herself from taking the knife in her still tender shoulder. The resulting clash make her vision blur but she hangs on.

She strikes back mercilessly and is rewarded by Khylen taking a step back to avoid her blows. She is lunging to press her advantage when her phone begins to vibrate wildly in her pocket. See Khylen’s distraction, she stabs forward and is surprised to feel her blade make contact.

Khylen actually stumbles.

Suddenly, the room explodes in light and electricity. Dutch drops, her hip flaring with pain despite her attempt to take cover.

When she looks up, Khylen is gone.

She pulls herself up groaning. When she touches her hip, her hand comes away bloody.

“Johnny?” she says her voice sounds loud in her own ears. “Lucy?”

“We’re good,” says Johnny. “I had to take out all the tech.”

“D’avin?” she asks almost afraid to hope.

“He’s not a zombie anymore,” says Johnny. “But he’s gonna need Pawter. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my hip is bleeding but I’m good.”

“Sorry,” says John, “I couldn’t focus that much power at once, it was all or nothing.

“You’re good Johnny,” says Dutch.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he says and Dutch feels something inside of her release.

 

* * *

 

Three days later they’re home, or what passes for it these days. Pree is making some sort of stew that smells amazing, Pawter is harassing D’av about not taking it easy and Johnny is talking to Lucy about their android project.

Bellus is late, but when she finally turns up, wet and pissed off, they sit down for dinner. In keeping with the spirit of the no shop talk during meals rule, Bellus lets everyone get through a helping of soup before she starts.

“I don’t know how you managed it Jaqobis but RAC hasn’t traced the hack back to you,” she says.

Dutch lets out a sigh of relief and grabs another roll.

“You wound me,” says Johnny overdramatically. “No way they could catch me.”

But Dutch knows it’s all bluster.

“As for Project Arkyn,” Bellus continues. “There’s always been whispers, but it’s boogeyman shit. Nothing concrete.”

“Lucy and I were able to decode that file from Alvis,” says Johnny. “It was about something called the Medidas initiative. We think that might be where the tech they used on D’av came from.”

“That still leaves a lot we don’t know,” says Dutch. “Pass the butter please.”

Bellus looks thoughtful.

“I did reach out to Fancy —

“God help us,” says Johnny

Bellus glares.

“As I was saying, I did reach out to Fancy. He indicated that he’d consider doing an undercover stint on our behalf.”

Dutch get’s tired of waiting for Johnny to pass her the butter and allows her powers to flare just enough to float the butter over to her side of the table.

“I think we need _coffee_ for this conversation,” says Pree with a wicked smile at Pawter.

“I think I need to be hammered for this conversation,” says Johnny.

Dutch rolls her eyes, Fancy and Johnny have never gotten along.

From across the table D’av meets her eyes.

 **_I saw that stunt with the butter,_ ** he says.

 **_I need butter for this,_ ** answers Dutch.

 **_I have been considering spoon based homicide,_ ** says D’av.

Dutch smiles.

**_Maybe we should go have a second kiss. The first one was under duress._ **

She’s rewarded with D’avin nearly falling out of his chair.

 **_Maybe we should,_ ** he says when he’s recovered

Dutch accepts a cup of coffee from Pawter. Things have changed a lot in the last year but everything might just be okay.


End file.
